


In Need Of You

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Techno is the best friend everyone needs, Tharn struggles to sleep without Type as well, Type struggles without Tharn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: After Tharn leaves to visit his family for the weekend, Type thinks that he would get a two day relief from his roommate, but soon learns that he doesn’t rest as well without Tharn being there.
Relationships: Tharn/Type (Love by Chance), Tharn/Type (Tharntype: the series)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 511





	In Need Of You

When he learned that Tharn was going away for the weekend, Type couldn’t help but feel a small bit of relief. He knows that he was the one that said he and Tharn could have sex and be…sex friends, but that did not make it easier on his ass whenever Tharn decided it was time for their almost daily routine. Relaxing against his bed as he thought this, Type glanced at Tharn’s empty bed as he began thinking about all the things he could do since his roommate was going to be gone for the whole weekend. Letting out a sigh, Type grabbed his phone and moved to lean against the wall, playing a game on his phone as he tried not to let his mind wander at how silent the room was without Tharn moving around or trying to talk to him. After a bit, Type sighed and closed the game, glancing at his alarm clock to see how late it was. Giving Tharn’s bed another glance, Type rolled his eyes and scooted under his covers, turning off his bedside lamp before he snuggled into his comforter. 

“I don’t need him, I’m glad he’s gone. Now I can have some peace without his horny ass,” Type grumbled, closing his eyes as he fluffed his pillow. Staying still for a moment, Type wiggled around on his bed as he tried to find a comfortable position but failed as he sat up and glared towards Tharn’s bed. Biting his lip, Type sighed and kicked off his covers, moving towards Tharn’s bed before he belly flopped on it, burying his face in his roommate’s pillow as Tharn’s scent covered him in the comfort that Type would never admit to anyone. Squirming under Tharn’s blankets, Type sighed as he finally felt the wave of sleep just beginning to lull him into unconsciousness. “This is the only time I’m doing this. Not again at all…”

Oh, how wrong was he. Throughout the night, Type kept waking up and glancing around, his eyes looking for someone that he knew wasn’t there. If he was counting, Type figured he only got up to four hours of sleep before the sun rose and his phone was going off to someone calling him. Sitting up quickly, Type reached for his phone in a hurry but frowned when he noticed that it was just Techno calling him. Trying to stomp down the disappointment he felt, Type answered it and listened to his friend as he was invited out for breakfast and maybe a game of soccer later on. Letting Techno know that he was going to shower and then meet up with him soon, Type hung up and placed his phone back on the bedside table, letting his hand drift across Tharn’s blankets. 

“What am I doing?” Type questioned himself, shooting off Tharn’s bed before he darted into the shower, knowing that he didn’t have to worry about walking out in a towel since his dumbass roommate wasn’t there. Finishing up with rinsing his hair, Type turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist before he ruffled another one over his hair. Getting out of the bathroom, Type glanced around before he realized what he was doing and stomped out of the room, quickly drying off while he got dressed. Making his bed, Type peered over at Tharn’s messy bed and sighed, moving to fix it since it was his fault it was messy to begin with. Rubbing his eyes as he yawned, Type pulled on his shoes and grabbed his key, locking the dorm door as he stepped out, heading towards the cafe that he and Techno agreed to meet at. “Why am I not looking forward to this?”

“Type! Over here! How’s life at your dorm since Tharn’s been gone? I bet you’re having the time of your life!” Techno cheered, waving his friend over to the small booth in the far corner of the cafe. Knowing now why he wasn’t looking forward to even stepping out of the dorm, Type growled at the high level of energy Techno seemed to have as he sat down and practically slumped on the table, eyeing the coffee that his friend placed in front of him. Letting his eyes gaze over Type, Techno frowned as he noticed the slight dark bags his friend had under his eyes as he sipped the iced coffee. “Or not…Type? Have you slept at all, I can see the bags under your eyes from here.”

Letting out a sigh as Techno caught his current predicament, Type shoved the coffee away as he sat up more, rubbing his eyes before he glared at the grin Techno was wearing as he calculated why Type was acting more grumpy than usual. Giving him a warning look, Type grumbled and moved his gaze from his smirking friend to the outside of the cafe, watching as people walked back, some on their phones while others were with friends. Watching Type with his smirk disappearing, Techno hummed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, moving to snipe a picture of his friend before he pulled up Tharn’s name, sending the photo along with explaining what was wrong with Type.

“Are you sure you’re up to playing soccer? We can find someone else to help train us…you look like you’re ready to collapse,” Techno asked, pushing the coffee back towards Type before he glanced down at his phone, seeing that Tharn replied. Smiling as he heard that the boy was now heading back from his family’s home, Techno nodded and gazed up at Type, who seemed to be dozing off the longer he stayed still. Rolling his eyes, Techno blew a straw wrapper at his friend, and grinned when his action caused Type to glare at him. At least he had his attention now. “Don’t worry about soccer, Type. Go back to the dorm and try to get some rest.”

“Whatever,” Type grumbled, moving his glare to his unfinished coffee before he stood up, slumping away from the booth as Techno watched. Man, the things he did for his friend. Type definitely owed him for this. Finally getting back to the dorm, Type sighed and leaned against the door, just knowing that even if he tried to lay down, sleep would not come to him. Why was he so dependent on Tharn? And why did he have to leave for the weekend? Well…it was Sunday so he would be back later that night…right? Shaking the thought from his head, Type dug through his pocket for his key before he unlocked the door, stepping in before the sight of Tharn standing in between their beds caught his attention. “Tharn…what? This can’t be real, I’m dreaming…”

“Type? You look terrible…” Tharn sighed, moving to go around the bed before he grunted as Type practically tackled him down on his bed, hugging him tightly around his waist as he buried his flushing face in his chest. Putting his hand on Type’s back, Tharn blinked and squirmed back, pushing the blanket back before he finally got the both of them under the blanket. Squirming closer to Tharn’s warm body, Type buried his nose in Tharn’s neck and sighed when a scent that was just Tharn entered his senses. Wrapping his arms around Type’s shoulders, Tharn rubbed his fingers up and down Type’s back as Type felt his eyes beginning to flutter shut, the promise of sleep finally entering his mind. Noticing this, Tharn chuckled and hugged Type closer, smiling brighter as Type hugged him harder and continued to hide his face. “What’s wrong? Couldn’t sleep without me here?”

“Shut it you ass,” Type sleepily growled, pinching Tharn’s side which made him jerk and chuckle out an apology. Settling back down into Tharn’s chest, Type let out a contented sigh and snuggled his head under Tharn’s chin, letting his eyes slip shut. Smiling brightly as he buried his face in Type’s hair, Tharn pressed a kiss to Type’s head and pulled him closer, letting Type snuggle into him more as his breathing finally evened out and he fell into much needed slumber. “Tharn…”

Hearing Type calling his name in his sleep, Tharn felt his grin fade into a softer smile before he hugged Type harder, letting his head sink into his pillow as he continued to rub a gentle line up and down Type’s spine, keeping the act of love up until he too dozed off, keeping his hand around Type’s waist as he joined him into a needed sleep. Unknown to Type, while Tharn was away, he found he couldn’t sleep as well, so as they slept, both boys were secretly thankful for finally being together.


End file.
